


Failed Chances

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: Enzo and Cass' hopes are dashed in Toronto.





	

They'd lost. Their first big opportunity to show what they could do on the main roster, they'd been ready, Enzo had been buzzing to go all day, and now... now. Well, now the let down. The sinking feeling that he'd wrecked everything in one fell swoop. The tag championships had evaded them once more. Carmella is nearby, he can hear her shoes clicking against the tile floor, but Cass, for his size, is a real quiet walker so Enzo can't tell if he's in the vicinity or not. _Considerin' he prolly hates me right now,_ Enzo thinks glumly, _I wouldn't be surprised if he's as far away as he can get._

His back is to the room as he sits on a bench, leaning over so his face is pressed against his hands, and he's still sitting there when a large, familiar hand rests on his spine, rubbing lazily. "Zo. Hey, Zo."

He exhales gruffly, the answer to his silent question somehow only making him feel worse. "What, Cass?" He's almost afraid to ask, to turn around and look. Can't stand the disappointment on Cass or Carmella's faces right now, aware that it's all 'cause of him.

"C'mon, man, it's one loss. We'll be alright." Cass continues stroking, rubbing with his stupidly long fingers, and all Enzo wants to do is melt into the ground.

Instead, his temper flares and he shoots out, smacking Cass' hand away. Carmella makes a sharp, horrified noise on the other side of the room but she falls quiet too as Enzo rears around and pokes Cass in the chest. "Stop bein' nice to me, dammit! I keep wreckin' everything for us, between losin' and gettin' injured, and losin' some more!" He shakes his head, ignores how shaky he feels, how wet his eyes are. "Ya deserve better, Cass, and you damn well know it- everyone says it- and I just-"

HIs rampage cuts off abruptly as Cass throws his arms around him, almost lifting him up off of the ground as he presses him against his chest, making it hard to breathe but not in a bad way as Enzo's hands snake around him, grip at his lower back muscles. "Shut up, Zo. Just shut up. No one says that, and if they do, it's just 'cause they dunno what they're talkin' about. You're my best friend, man, I'm never gonna duck you." He finally pulls away, lips twitching as Enzo sucks in an exaggerated inhale of oxygen, brows narrowing as he stares up at him, so tall he might as well be lookin' up at the sun.

"Even if ya never win titles, and just get dragged along with my stupid issues, and never really-"

"Even if," Cass confirms, nodding with absolutely no regret in his eyes. "Just like I know you'd have my back no matter what mess I get us locked up in. It's just what we do, huh?" He ruffles Enzo's hair, smirks down at him when he looks annoyed at the action, and then hugs him again. "Ya had my back when I busted my leg, just like I had yours when you broke yours. Don't beat yourself up, it's not just your loss. I coulda done more too."

Enzo looks like he wants to argue, mouth opened wide and everything, a stubborn glimmer in his deep blue eyes, but then he sees the look on Carmella's face, feels Cass' hand warm against his shoulder, and the fight leaves him. "Alright," he mumbles weakly, licking his lips. "I guess. Just... if you ever wanna end this, you-"

"I don't," Cass insists. "I won't. Stop talkin' like this, Zo. Now c'mon, let's go to the hotel, get a good night's sleep, and then we'll think about our next step, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure," Enzo sighs, his lips twitching up into a smile as Carmella falls into step next to them, the three of them standing tall as they walk out of the building.


End file.
